


A Time And A Place

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.#5 - Who surprises the other with kisses





	

“Come on,” Emma urged Rumpelstiltskin impatiently, already at the door.

Another day, another fool quick to have angered the Savior. Usually Emma would have handled the problem single-handedly, or asked her family or her boyfriend for help, but to their bad luck, this particular fool had claimed an acquaintanceship with the Dark One, and now Rumpelstiltskin had to go and give his input at the latest meeting the Charmings had set up.

Because, apparently, his version of events was more credible when weighed and judged by all of Snow and David’s friends. Not that Emma had phrased it so, praise all gods; she’d just insisted that several heads put together would see a solution sooner, and then Henry had added - and been sincere, as far as Belle could tell - that Rumpelstiltskin’s insight was welcome.

Belle could still sense her husband’s impatience from where she stood, but bringing Henry along had born the desired result: Rumpelstiltskin was far be less likely to snap at an unwelcome intrusion and demand he be left alone, when Baelfire’s son was the intruder.

“Just a moment, Miss Swan,” he said anyway, enunciating each word crisply. “I have a few things to take care of, before rushing in to save the town.”

Emma made a noise of protest, but Henry nudged her before she could actually say a word. “Sure, grandpa,” he chirped.

Inevitably, Rumpelstiltskin softened at the word.

Then he turned to her. “Please stay where it’s safe?”

Belle sighed, but even if she now wore comfortable, sensible flats, she still didn’t really wish to be running around Storybrooke, tracking bad guys and dodging spells. Being six months along changed the priorities of a woman. “Of course,” she told him, then had to add, “But call me if you need any extra information? I still can be useful with a book.”

He opened his mouth, probably to reassure her that she was worth more than the entire population of Storybrooke if she didn’t lift a finger, but his eyes drifted to the woman and the boy awaiting him and instead he sighed and took her hand. “I’ll call you,” he said simply, a promise to keep in touch whether her help was needed or not.

Belle smiled back, warmed by his unconditional regard, and considered launching herself at him to kiss him goodbye. Biting her lip, she settled for a squeeze of his hand.

They were quite affectionate with one another, yes, but not in public.

Rumpelstiltskin had a reputation, and even if the witnesses were the closest thing he could call a family outside his marriage, Belle knew that he wouldn’t welcome giving them a glimpse of their intimate life.

Meeting her eyes. he gave a half smirk, probably having read her thoughts and already resigned to parting with nothing but words between them.

He had already turned around, moving to follow Emma, when Belle grabbed onto his arm and, without further warning, pulled him close so she didn’t have to come onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Just a brief peck. Nothing that deserved to be mentioned outside the pawnshop, and easily dismissed as the whim of a pregnant lady if it were. “I’ll see you at home, Rumple,” she told him when he did nothing but blink in surprise.

At last, Rumpelstiltskin nodded, giving her a bright smile that went unseen by the other two people in the room. “Of course, sweetheart,” he said.

And from the look in his eyes before he marched away, Belle knew that her little kiss was now an investment to be returned by the thousandfold, once they were back in the privacy of their house.

 

The End  
13/10/16


End file.
